User talk:Secretam
Welcome to the LEGO.com games wiki! I"m Secretam. Please feel welcome to ask for any help on the wiki or on lego.com (MLN). Picture Your picture is sort of blurry... want me to take another one and post it? Auctually, I was thinking about copying the LEGO.com Play logo-thing. Nice to see you around, Bobo! I'd like to make you an admin, but I don't know how. I couldn't copy the LEGO thing, so yeah, you should do the picture. I got the pic, but I can't put it in. Only you can. OK, so how do you give it to me? Hello? I feel like I'm the only one here. 14:37, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh, you're here?! I'm glad! I had given up on this, but now, I'll come back. I didn't know you were here. Check out the world race. I explained your sig on your MLN talk page. May I become an admin? Plus, I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE UP ON THIS WIKI!!! Well, yes, maybe I will. But NOT NOW! Let's make it AWESOME! hey, BOB! I would love to make you an admin, but I don't know how! :( -Secreatm Er... ask one of the wiki staff. Found out how to do it. Go to and make me an admin. YAY! I'll do it!!! -Secretam Sorry, but pages that have to do with the wiki, and not content, should have that in front of them. (I learned that from Bobafett2 and Ajraddtz)[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 22:20, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh. OK. I protected those pages anyway so that only admins can edit them. -Secretam Hello Hey Secretam! Wow, you created this wiki. Are you and Bob the only users here? I think I'll join can I be an Admin too? 14:56, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Me, BOB, munchman, and kingjcj. Cool sig! I'll make you an admin, sure! -Secretam RfA We should make an RfA page and a page listing all the admins like on MLNWiki. I'll do it. 19:23, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Is Munchman14 active on this wiki? I'll put no until I know. 19:41, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Munchman isn't to active. He just made a few edits about a week ago. Please feel free to make an RfA page, but don't forget to protect it so only admins can edit it. -Secretam I corrected it. 21:56, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! I will only be able to go on this wiki on sundays, but for 2 hours! Thats to bad. :( _Secretam Secretam... Is there other games you want me to edit? The hero factory article is just about done. _BOB??? You can make articles on any lego games you want. I'm concentrating on doing MLN articles. MLN is a game to, you know. -Secretam I can help you with that. Don't add every little detail though. That's why there's MLNWiki! B-crat Do I have to be a b-crat to be able to make users admins? If so can you please make me one? 23:09, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Secretam. I'm a V-CRAT! Erm... B-Crat. V-Crat sounds cooler. Anyways, it is my wise judgement to make you a V-Crat TOO! YAY! Secretam, please agree. Thanks! I added the Nosubst Template, your guys's sigs should work now. 01:43, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Legoace. I will try to add the sig expand thingy too. 14:51, September 4, 2010 (UTC) That's not a template; I don't know what it is, maybe Wikimarkup, but I don't know how to bring it over. 15:10, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Gone I will be gone for 6 days. BOB is in charge while I'm gone. -Secretam O YEAH! 14:50, September 4, 2010 (UTC I should be back on thursday. I'm just posting from my grandmas laptop. Seeya on thursday. -Secretam I'm back!!! -Secretam PS but I probably won't be able to be really active until sunday. We just need a lot more new articles. Sig Testing Secretam Aw, that didn't work. IRC We agreed 3-4. I forgot, but I'm on now... 22:22, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, here I am. I couldn't cause my bro was playing a game. I gotta earn a new badge on Brickepedia, so how about 10 minutes IRC? -Secretam It says you're in there, but you're not answering me, so I don't know where you are!? -secretam Wow! You guys have done a lot since I was last on! 23:35, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. :) -Secretam Glatorian Arena 3 There is a Glatorian Arena 3. Visit http://www.biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/Glatorian_Arena_3. It just wasn't relesed on Bionicle.com. 22:53, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Secretam! I don't know what categories to put on your page since you're the founder. 23:24, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Just put Rollback, Founder, Bueracrat, User, Admin. That's completely fine. Good morning! (It's morning where I am). -Secretam Auctually, never mind. -Secretam Bye Guys, I've decided to leave Wikia. I'll miss you all. Secretam Why??!! :( 00:16, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I don't really have time any more. -secretam Hey! I'm back! -secretam You're back? If you get this and want to continue this wiki I will need help, I haven't edited in awhile. legoace342Talk 22:40, July 8, 2011 (UTC)